


Eye of the Beholder

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Best Friends, Chameleon Sherlock, Crack, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Porcupine John, There was this thing on Tumblr and this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where people weren't just people but animals as well. Everyone is born with features and traits that define their personalities. Sometimes despite very great differences incredible friendships can still grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chameleonlock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108826) by sherlock-is-gay-post. 



> This started on Tumblr thanks a rather humorous suggestion made by someone else. I wrote something inspired by it all and then I mentioned it to GeekishChic and Domino62 and one extended conversation later I had a whole new story in my head. This is all meant in good fun so I really hope you enjoy it.

 

Mixing breeds when choosing flatmates was always a tricky business, very few people wanted to put an advert out “Single porcupine seeking shared accommodations”, it gave people the wrong impression if you told them your breed first. To complicate matters John was ex-army, a doctor, a sufferer of PTSD as well as insomnia, and he had a temper.

It was mostly because he was a porcupine and they were rather angry little beings but it was also because he was bored. London was exciting compared to some places but if you didn’t have a single coin to spare and no one to spend your time with, London was very depressing indeed. Using his cane was annoying and so when he had to go for his mandatory daily walk he was always irritated as he tapped his way through the parks, trying to ignore the looks of pity he always received, “John! John Watson.”

Meeting up with Mike Stamford (beaver) was both a trial and a delight. Beavers and porcupines got on for the most part so when John bemoaned his need for a flatmate Stamford lit right up with a helpful and happy smile. That’s how one cup of coffee and ten minutes of chatting had landed John Watson (porcupine) an introduction to one Sherlock Holmes (chameleon). John had never shared a living space with an exotic before but Sherlock seemed perfectly normal, completely human in fact. John’s breed-sign was hidden beneath his necessarily bulky shirts and jumpers. Being a doctor also meant he had a fine hand for sewing up the thousands of small holes that pierced his clothes when he lost his temper and forgot himself.

Living with an exotic was fascinating. John ceased being bored and moved straight into being happily exhausted as every minute of his day was claimed either through work, which he loved, or with running about London with Sherlock, which John loved even more. It was exciting, it made the blood race through John’s veins, made him forget the never ending ache in his shoulder, and made him appreciate over and over again how Sherlock had simply snuffed John’s psychosomatic limp out of existence. It was incredible.

Sherlock was very demanding but John, long used to being in the military as well as being a medical person, didn’t mind the incessant requests no matter how he complained about it. He liked being needed and besides, Sherlock was now his best friend, the most interesting and thrilling friend a porcupine could have, running all the small errands Sherlock required was no trouble at all.

John had many times lost his temper during cases but Sherlock had merely been delighted whenever his flatmate suddenly sprouted razor sharp spikes all over his back. Such acceptance was rare so John didn’t mind when Sherlock stole his quills to pick locks with, and once the man made himself a temporary tie-pin out of one which Sherlock claimed looked rather jaunty so he kept it. Sherlock even got Mrs. Hudson to do most of the repairs to John’s clothes, a task which thrilled their _not-housekeeper_ even though John protested that he could do it himself.

They’d lived together for nearly a month before John ever saw Sherlock’s breed manifest. It was early in the morning or very late at night depending on who’s point of view you were considering. John was in bed asleep when he became aware of a presence close by, “John?” Sherlock’s voice was soft and low.

John’s eyes peeled open. At least Sherlock had learned to wake him gently. He focused on his best friend’s face before closing his eyes, rubbing them, and opening them again, “John I can’t sleep.”

“Sherlock?” the tall man was leaning over John’s bed looking straight into John’s face. He looked exhausted, there were dark circles beneath his eyes, and his eyes themselves were…bulging.

“I haven’t slept in five days John, I’m losing control. I don’t like losing control.” whined the chameleon. His body was beginning to flicker as his skin began to shift, blending into the surrounding area until it looked like a set of two day old pajamas and a wrinkled robe were standing over the soldier.

With an exasperated huff Sherlock’s appearance stabilized and became flesh-toned once again but with concentrating on his dermis Sherlock forgot to focus on his other characteristics. His eyes popped out from the sockets where he kept them tucked to appear more human and took over a sizable portion of his face. “Oh my god Sherlock you are going to hurt yourself trying to repress your characteristics! How long have you kept your eyes like that?”

Sherlock looked angry and stood up tall, his eyes rotated in opposite directions as they settled themselves properly, “Don’t mock me John. I don’t mock your quills when they spread!”

John was confounded, “Why in the world would I mock your characteristics? You’re a chameleon. You’re _supposed_ to look like a chameleon. I’m not ashamed to be a porcupine. I just wear the jumpers so I don’t accidentally poke people. You know how sharp my quills are!” John privately thought that Sherlock’s eyes looked even more beautiful than ever like this, the strangeness of them suiting the tall man perfectly. He was fascinated at Sherlock’s ability to peer in different directions simultaneously and decided then and there to help his friend with this strange aversion to being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be brief and all just for a giggle, comment as much as you want.


End file.
